1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of designing a semiconductor integrated circuit and an apparatus for designing the same.
2. Related Art
With improvement of integration due to advancement of miniaturization technology of transistors, a gate insulating film is becoming thinner and thinner. As the gate insulating film becomes thinner, there may arise a problem that a current flowing from a gate to a substrate, a source or a drain increases. If such a problem occurs, voltages at nodes in the circuit differ from desirable voltages, which cause a malfunction of the circuit or an increase of a leak current.